guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Schämt Euch
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!! jetzt habt ihr es geschafft einen der besten Politiker, die wir seit Ewigkeiten hatten wegen sch... fußnoten aus dem Amt zu verkraulen. Ich habe selbst eine Diss geschrieben. Diese Scheinheiligkeit kotzt mich an. Man sollte mal alle Dissertationen überprüfen. Meiner Einschätzung nach wären 80% in die Guttenberg-Plagiatsfalle getappt, und das geben auch zumindest in meinem bekanntenkreis alle offen zu...In dieser Gesellschaft und der Macht der Medien läuft so viel schief....traurig! ja, wir schämen uns für Guttenberg! __________________________________________________________________________________________ Schämt Euch alle die Ihr der sog. geistigen Elite angehört , die Ihr mit Eurer vermeintlich wissenschaftlichen Aufarbeitung einen Menschen, der in seinem Amt gute Arbeit gemacht hat, bei der Bevölkerung beliebt ist und insbesondere bei denen, für die er stand, den Soldaten, fertig gemacht habt. Der politische Schaden aller derer die hier und an anderen Stellen veröffentlich haben ist unbeschreiblich groß. Schlimmer noch der persönliche und menschliche Schaden an Herr von Gutenberg und seiner Familie. Hat überhaupt einer mal darüber nachgedacht was damit den Soldaten der Bundeswehr angetan wurde? ' Hier ist sicher wahres dran. Der Schaden am Land ist groß. ALLE Doktor, Magister und Diplomsarbeiten haben lange Passagen, die sehr eng übernommen wurden. KTG hat sich bei der Verschleierung weniger Mühe gegeben. Dumm von ihm. Aber: Können wir uns leisten, einen der hoffnungsvollsten Politiker wegen so etwas aus einer für unser Land wichtigen Position zu kippen? Ihr Biedermänner, schämt Euch. Das ist nicht verhältnismäßig. ''Nein,darüber hat keiner nachgedacht.DIe Opposition kann sich freuen.Grenzüberschreitung in einer politischen Debatte... Man sollte die Soldaten mal nach Ihrer Meinung fragen. '''﻿ ---- --> ah ja. zu der meinung der ANGEHÖRIGEN kann ich eventuell etwas sagen; wäre die aktion "weg mit vuzGut" nicht so schnell von erfolg gekrönt gewesen, hätte die BILD mit ihrer von der CSU gesponsorten werbeaktion weitere minderbegabte für die bundeswehr aus all den jugendlichen hartz iv'lern rekrutiert, die von der politik der letzten 30 jahre -egal welcher farbe - um eine vernünftige perspektive betrogen worden sind.... eine hand voll von denen hätte sich dann nett werbewirksam jedesmal erschiessen lassen können, wenn der haargelminister mal wieder einen bock geschossen hätte, um von seiner mittelmäßigen performance abzulenken. ---- '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Haben "die Soldaten" alle die gleiche Meinung? Wenn ja, warum? Ist es gutzuheißen, wenn alle Soldaten die gleiche (oder vielleicht keine?) Meinung haben? Es gab ja mal den - inzwischen vermutlich hoffnungslos überholten - Begriff "Staatsbürger in Uniform". Ja, ist schon klar. Will keiner mehr hören. Und noch eine Gegenfrage: darf jemand, der bei der Bevölkerung beliebt ist, sich über Recht und Gesetz stellen? Darf eine Bundeskanzlerin ihn über Recht und Gesetz stellen? Gelten gar derlei Gesetze für den Plebs, nicht aber für die Regierenden? Ich hätte ja immer gedacht, es gäbe so etwas wie einen Gleichheitsgrundsatz. Sie wissen schon... den Sermon aus Art. 3, Abs. 1 Grundgesetz. Alle Menschen sind vor dem Gesetz gleich. Aber das ist wohl genauso veraltet wie die Sache mit der Bundeswehr... ---- Ja, da soll ich mich jetzt schämen ja? Es soll sich also der schämen, der aufdeckt, dass ein Betrüger ein Betrüger ist? Schämt sich der Polizist wenn er den Ladendieb ertappt? Die Soldaten sollten sich freuen: Vielleicht steigen jetzt die Chancen, schneller aus Afghanistan zurückzukehren. Dieser Mensch der im Amt gute Arbeit gemacht hat wie heißt der? Gutenberg? Stimmt der hat tatsächlich gute Arbeit geleistet: Er hat den Buchdruck erfunden. Von Herr von und zu Guttenberg kann man das nicht unbedingt behaupten. Weder in der Kunduz Affäre (Fragt doch hier mal den ex-Generalinspekteur was er von Guttenberg hält.) noch bei GorchFock Skandal. (Auch hier dürfte potenziell mindestens ein Soldat nicht so begeistert sein.) Worin bestand also bisher die Leistung von Herrn zu Guttenberg? In markigen Sprüchen, eitlen Posen und übereilten Aktionen. Thats it. CopyBaron ---- KTG sollte sich schämen, seiner Familie diese Schmierenkomödie zugemutet zu haben. Schämen sollte er sich, den Tod von Soldaten in einen Zusammenhang mit dem von ihm erzeugten Medienecho zu erwähnen, schämen sollte er sich, seinen Doktorvater bis auf die Knochen blamiert zu haben, schämen sollte er sich, andere bestohlen zu haben. Überhaupt sollte er sich schämen, den Bundestag und die deutsche Öffentlichkeit belogen zu haben! (...) Einige 'Für die er stand' hat er eiskalt geschasst (Schneiderhahn, Wichert, Schranz, weil sie ggf. mehr wissen als ihm lieb ist), dafür sollte er sich schämen, und den politischen Schaden richten SIE mit solchen blindwütigen, unreflektierten und Hassphrasen an. Wenn er etwas für die Soldaten hätte tun wollen, dann hätte er sich dafür einsetzen sollen, unsere Jungs endlich nach Hause zu holen. Stattdessen veranstaltet er Talkshows in Kriegsbegieten, schleppt die Gattin ins Kampfgebiet und lässt sich in Ausrüstung ablichten. Schämen kann man sich für KTG, aus rein populistischen Gründen mit gestellten Fotos einen wahnwitzigen Krieg zu verniedlichen. ---- Wenn sich jemand schämen sollte, dann sollte sich Guttenberg schämen und seine Anhänger, die nicht sehen wollen, wer er ist! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nunja, Guttenberg habt ihr ja jetzt schön auflaufen lassen. Dann macht mal weiter, wer hat denn die anderen Doktorarbeiten durchgelesen? Wer testet die mal auf Plagiate? Wenn wir schonmal dabei sind... Stellt doch auch mal eure Doktorarbeiten ins Netz. Dann schauen wir auch mal nach. Die scheinheilige Aussage, dass ein Rücktritt seinerseits nicht in Eurer Absicht lag, könnt Ihr für Euch behalten. Denn welcher normale Mensch hält einem solch massiven medialen Druck stand? Wie dem auch sei, dann müsst ihr jetzt aber auch weiter machen und euch die nächsten Doktorarbeiten auch anschauen! ---- KTG hat alles menschenmögliche unternommen, um den medialen Druck aufzubauen. Wäre alles nicht nötig gewesen, wenn er nicht die Metamorphose von abstrus bis Titelverlust durchlaufen hätte. Zur politischen Motivation, zur Motivation überhaupt finden Sie hier reichhaltig Material. ---- Das Argument mal andere Doktorarbeiten zu überprüfen finde ich ja süß. Warum fordert ihr Guttijünger denn nur? Tut doch mal etwas anstatt nur herumzugeifern! Das Guttenplag hat vorgemacht wie es geht. Besorgt Euch doch mal einfach Doktorarbeiten, es ist ja nicht so, dass diese geheim sind, sie sind öffentlich! ---- Ja! Ich schäme mich, dass ich an Eides statt versichert habe meine Bachelor-Thesis nur unter Zuhilfenahme der angegebenen Quellen und ansonsten selbständig verfasst zu haben. Und das mache ich, ICH BETONE: DAS MACHE ich gerne! Insofern: Erster Stein! Ich habe nur Ordnungswidrigkeiten auf dem Kerbholz (parken, Geschwindigkeit, keine Punkte). Gutti-Fans: Wenn der "dicke Sigmar Gabriel" (finde es Schade, wenn man Menschen wegen ihres Aussehens beleidigt) das getan hätte, was KTzG getan hat wäre er genauso behandelt worden. Hier geht es nicht um Parteipolitik. Hier sind (übrigens konservative) Normen und Werte verletzt worden. Straftaten begangen worden. Und als "Fehler" bagatellisiert worden. ---- Ich hab' den zwar nicht persönlich gefragt, aber ein Soldat hat sich immerhin geäußert: "Der Bundeswehrverband, die Interessenvertretung der Soldaten, dankte Guttenberg, den Afghanistaneinsatz ins Bewusstsein der Bevölkerung gerückt zu haben. Verbandschef Ulrich Kirsch äußerte aber Zweifel, dass der Minister seinem Nachfolger ein bestelltes Feld hinterlasse. "Da habe ich schon ganz intensiven Zweifel, dass das so ist", sagte Kirsch" Quelle: Reuters ---- Ich hatte jüngst (Samstag) ein Gespräch mit einem Wehrpflichtigen. Der meinte, alle Kameraden und Vorgesetzten seinen gegen zG. Auf die Frage, ob sie nur nach "unten" gegen ihn sind, oder auch nach "oben", gab es keine Antwort. Aber wer will schon von einen Lügner und Betrüger in einen lebensgefährlichen Einsatz geschickt werden. 95.118.67.155 18:01, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________ "Ich habe selbst eine Diss geschrieben." Und was weiter? Wurde die angenommen? Übrigens, die Aussage, dass Ihrer Einschätzung nach 80% in die Guttenberg-Plagiatsfalle getappt wären, passt nicht so wirklich zu Ihrer Aussage, dass Sie selbst eine Diss. geschrieben haben. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Zitat: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!! jetzt habt ihr es geschafft einen der besten Politiker, die wir seit Ewigkeiten hatten wegen sch... fußnoten aus dem Amt zu verkraulen." Was sollen diese ständigen Wiederholungen immer derselben Märchen? Der Mann war weder übermäßig beliebt noch übermäßig gut in seinem Amt. Er war aber sicherlich der Hoffnungsträger der CSU, auf Bundesebene nicht unter zu gehen. Und was tun die schwarzen nun? Reden sie dem Guttenberg mal ins Gewissen wegen seinem Betrug, der der CSU geschadet hat und beinahe ganz Deutschland geschadte hätte? nein, sie schicken Leute wie Dich in Diskussionsforen, die allen Ernstes so tun, aols wären die Schuld, die den Betrug entdeckt haben und aufklären. Wie es ein anderer Teilnehmer schon schrieb: "Sollen sich Polizisten nun schämen, wenn sie Täter ermitteln und stellen? Guttenberg jedenfalls hat sich selber aus dem Amt katapultiert, und zwar durch Beharrliches Leugnen seines offenkundiges Betruges. Mehr als die Hälfte der Doktorarbeit sind geklaut, es geht ja nun wirklich ganz und gar nicht um ein paar Fußnoten. Hättest Du tatsächlich eine Dissertation geschrieben, wie Du behauptet hast, dann würdest Du die Unterschiede kennem, ergo ist die Behauptung wohl auch nur eine Lüge. Ja, Du machst Guttenberg alle Ehre, da scheint sich ja ein wahrer Hort der Unehrlichkeit auszutun. Und nun geh heim und shcick den nächsten Lügner her, oder habt ihr Euer Pulver schon verschossen? Ist schon blöd, wenn man gegen die öffenltich nachprüfbare Realität anstinken soll, viel mehr als plumpe Diffamierungsversuche bleiben Euch da scheinbar nicht ....